Rainy Sky and Frozen Souls
by blankMoon
Summary: Sayuuri is a young woman who only wishes to be reunited with her daughter, even if it is temporary ... This is a Bleach One-Shot, but no Bleach characters appear in it only my OC's! You have been warned!


_This is a One-shot playing in the Bleach world, however, no bleach characters do appear, only OC's. So, I warned you and here we go!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_And I do not own Bleach!_

_**Rainy Sky and Frozen Souls**_

A gentle breeze caressed the red haired woman's cheek as she blankly regarded the small house in front of her. The trees surrounding the house looked terrifying in the sparse light that the clouds allowed to shine through. It was still raining, so that her hair and her once wide clothes clutched to her small figure.

How many times did she come her and how many times did she leave this place, uncertain of whether it was right to enter this house or not. A thunder resounded waking her up from her trance-like condition. People told her, she should only use this possibility, if she didn't have any left. Indeed, this was her last chance of seeing them again. No, to make _them_ see her again.

She would do this no matter what price she had to pay. Slowly, and without taking her eyes of the door, she moved her legs. Every step she took seemed so slight and slow acting. Another thunder sounded as if it was pointing the coming mischief ahead that was expecting her. When she reached her hand to the door to knock, it opened by itself revealing a dark hall. The darkness frightened her, but when the red haired woman remembered what she was, she pushed the thought aside and entered the place of her last hope.

It was weird. It seemed like she knew where she had to go and seeing nothing didn't bother her anymore. Finally, she reached a corridor which was exposed from a light in the room in front of her. Automatically and without thinking, she accessed the room.

The light was arisen from a few candles that were scattered all over the floor. All the walls were hidden by enormous book shelves, but what caught her eye, was the beautiful looking woman in the middle of the room. She was sitting on huge pillows and wore a deep red satin dress. Her pale skin color perfectly matched with her black hair.

The woman smiled at her gently as if she was waiting or rather expecting her. Her velvet voice startled the red haired woman.

"So, you came after all, Sayuuri."

Sayuuri's eyes widened a bit. How could she know her name? Once she recollected what people recounted about this woman, her surprise immediately vanished.

"Since you know my name, it would just be fair to tell me yours." Sayuuri's voice was merely above a whisper. The other woman chuckled.

"I'm Yuuka and I probably don't have to tell you what I'm capable of, do I?" Her intonation revealed the red haired woman that it wasn't meant to be question at all.

When Sayuuri was reminiscent of what happened during the last months, the sobering feeling of being alone overwhelmed her. She clenched her fists in order to avoid crying.

"I- I want to be seen again. My daughter. Even my daughter can't see me. Please, make me human again!" She nearly yelled her last sentence. The woman in front of her sighed.

"My, my. I wonder how you could escape the hollows up until now. But if that's what you wish, you'll get it."

Her gentle smile reappeared. Sayuuri watched her doubtfully. "You mean, that is possible?"

Yuuka waved her right hand like it was nothing special. "Of course. Don't think you're the first one to ask me that." Her facial expression became serious.

"However, your time is limited."

The red haired woman smiled for the first time in months. "I don't care. Even if it's just for a day." A ghostly smile loomed on the brunettes face.

"In that case, your wish will be granted … with one condition."

"A condition?"

Sayuuri could have sworn she had seen a diabolical grin appear on her face as she asked that, but vanished as quick as she had seen it.

"Yes, a condition. You must know, even my powers are limited. You'll get two weeks, but than you'll have to return to me and, well, how should I say it, give me your soul." That bewildered Sayuuri.

"Give you my soul?"

"Yes, when the two weeks are over, your soul will belong to me." That said, Sayuuri's countenance hardened. Yuuka perceived that immediately.

"Don't worry. It won't be like you're now. You won't notice anything, it's like you're just sleeping without dreams." The red haired woman was unsure now.

Was it worse it? Suddenly pictures of her little daughter appeared in front of her eyes. Yes, it was.

"Did you make your choice?"

"Yes. You'll get my soul after the two weeks." Yuuka's permanent smile widened.

"Excellent! Then you'll just have to sign this agreement." A scroll emerged in her left hand, before Sayuuri could even blink. Not hesitating she took the pen inside it and signed. With that done, the scroll disappeared making place for two pills.

"So, Sayuuri, if you take these pills your soul will be transferred into a body that will just look like your old one. This process will take some hours, so make sure you find a good place to do it."

Sayuuri nodded. She already knew a place and she didn't want to waste a single minuet. Without saying another word, she turned around ready to leave, but the velvet voice stopped her.

"If you won't come in two weeks, my dear, you run the risk of hurting everyone around you."

Sayuuri nodded another time and disappeared leaving the brunette alone. When she sensed that the red haired woman was far away, she sighed. Another frozen soul who couldn't easily pass to Soul Society. It made her sad to see how they clung to live, but it was her job after all. She hoped that Sayuuri would keep her last warning in mind, because if not, the red haired woman would turn into a Hollow.

People often asked her why she did this. The answer was simple. In exchange for the temporarily gigai, she would get their souls. This souls were her elixir of life, they kept her alive and the souls wouldn't even notice it, but therefore they couldn't pass to Soul Society anymore.

That's how she was able to survive decades after decades.

* * *

**This is one of my first one-shots, so please tell me what you think! **

**This was originally written for a challange on Quizilla. It is based on the Disney Song 'Poor Unfortunate Souls' from the Little Mermaid (and it has nothing to do with the original context, trust me!).**

**Thanks for reading it and please review! **


End file.
